


More Than This

by Lemon_drop151



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots…kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The large bay window’s where Zach was working on a large canvas for his Art Appreciation classes were more than Zach could ever dream about. The afternoon light he got from the sun was prefect for the huge canvas he was painting. He had great light when he worked on projects before, but he was always battling the elements, just one of the down sides of street art. 

The medium sized room off of the living room served as a joint office/work space for Zach and Shaun. A couch sat against the back wall that faced the large windows, a large desk and bookcase was next to the couch that served as Shaun’s work space. The wide open closet stored all of Zach’s paints, markers, pencils, sharpies, brushes, spray cans, stencils, canvas’s and sketch books. The space in front of the windows had a semi permanent paint tarp laid down to cover the hard wood floors from end to end. 

The large 5th floor apartment had a master bedroom, two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen with an attached dining room, a master bathroom and communal bathroom, and a balcony.

Zach and Cody moved out to Valencia with Shaun about a week after Jeanne left with Alan. They had a month or so to get used to living in a different city, in a new home, before Zach started at Cal Arts. 

Shaun had come up from Laguna to see if the larger apartment that he’d first seen was still available. Luckily, it was. The larger place required a bigger security deposit, because of the larger rent payment. He finalized the new lease agreement, requested an extra set of key’s for the new place, and bought some essential’s they were going to need right away.

Gabe had come down from Santa Barbara to meet Shaun in Valencia to help him move into the new apartment the week previous. Shaun and Gabe spent the day moving the stuff Shaun brought with him from the car to the apartment. After all of the things Shaun brought from San Pedro, and the stuff that was taken out of storage, was semi put away, it was obvious that a lot of furniture was needed to fill the new space. He’d had a bed set in storage from when he’d bought it right after he’d moved out of his last place. That was the only piece of furniture he’d had before he decided to head down to Laguna for a week or three.

They left San Pedro, for good, in the late evening after surfing the waters of Laguna one last time. By the time they reached Valencia, Zach following Shaun the whole way, Cody was asleep in his seat in the back of Zach’s car.

They pulled into the underground parking lot, snagging two empty spaces next to each other. Seeing the apprehensive look on his boyfriends face, Shaun pulled Zach into an embrace wordlessly telling him it was all going to be ok. They made their way to the manager’s office on the ground floor, Shaun carrying an exhausted Cody, to get extra set of keys he’d requested. 

Pressing the “5” on the elevator’s panel, the door’s slid shut and the machine jerked to life. Shaun knew the layout of the apartment from what he saw from when he’d leased the place and when he’d been up from Laguna to finalize the lease agreement and get the keys. 

The older man laid Cody down on the small love seat at the foot the master bed. They didn’t want to leave him in a strange room by himself if he woke up in the night. Shaun made a trip to the car to grab their suitcases and the bag of food they brought so they’d at least have something to eat when they woke up. Later, the silence of the room was only interrupted with small snores issued by its three sleeping occupants. 

The next few days for the new family were a dream, no, a fantasy come to life.

Zach and Shaun woke that first morning together wrapped in each others arms, Shaun spooned against Zach’s back, while the sun light flooded in from its perch high in the sky. Zach’s first panicked thoughts were he was going to be late for work but a questing tongue laving his earlobe quickly brought home the realization that he didn’t have to go to work today. He sighed in delight and guided the shaved head closer to his lips.

“I could kiss you all day, babe.” Shaun murmured softly against the smooth lips.

Zach gave a low laugh which reverberated to his lips; Shaun gave a chuckle in return. The older man broke the kiss and rolled off the bed. “C’mon, let’s get showered before Cody wakes up demanding chocolate chip pancakes…again.”

Zach agreed and threw off the tangled blankets amidst the mess of the bed. He glanced at Cody who was snoring softly, still on the love seat.

Shaun quickly turned and held Zach in his arms tightly grasping the firm buttocks through his boxer’s before lifting the smaller man up to eye level. Their cocks ground pleasantly together a second before Shaun said, "He’s fine, come on, we got to be quick." He hefted Zach farther up, his toes barely grazing the hard wood, and kissed the bruised lips again, pulling the lower lip into his mouth to suck on. 

Zach sighed and let his body sag against the one holding him so tightly; his cock was squished nicely between the two bodies. But a full bladder finally protested and Zach pointed a finger toward the bathroom. Shaun chuckled and put him down. 

Necessities taken care of, Shaun knelt down to grab the shampoo and soap out of the shower bag he’d stashed in the bathroom the night before, and stood up just in time to see Zach bend over to search the bottom shelves of the closet for some towels - his perfect ass too great a temptation. He put the containers in the corner of the shower and watched Zach’s backside for a few seconds. Shaun stroked himself a few times before walking over and putting a hand to the tan mounds of flesh tantalizingly before him. He pulled Zach to his chest, nuzzling his neck and ground his awakening erection against the smooth back.

"Oh, what you do to me."

"Fuck me, Shaun." Zach spoke quietly and leaned forward to give Shaun access to him. Shaun fumbled blindly the nearby shower bag for lube and a condom, never releasing his other hand from stroking Zach’s nipples or stopping the maddening rubbing of his cock along his lover’s body. He quickly prepared his now erect dick and gave the pucker of flesh several circling massages before entering his lube-slicked fingers. Zach moaned low in his throat, widening his stance, and the fingers were quickly replaced. Shaun held Zach bent almost double at the waist, taking his entire weight on his arm as he began to pump into the delicious, tight warmth.

"You’re so tight, baby." Shaun murmured and Zach began to push back to meet the burning thrusts. The shorter man began to stroke his own cock and squeeze his ass muscles against the incredible fullness in his belly. Shaun was by no means small but after the initial burning pain there was a fantastic build toward pleasure.

"OhGodohGodohGod," Shaun spoke in time with his increasing tempo. "I’m gonna cum!" Shaun groaned. With several more quick hard thrusts he pushed in one more time and froze as he came within his lover’s ass. He slumped over the sweating back and Zach’s legs gave at the unexpected weight. They both sank to their knees. Shaun pulled Zach back against him and reached for his lover’s dick that leaked its pre-cum, almost in anger at its lack of completion. Shaun pulled his softening cock out but Zach’s dead weight was too much for his sensitive head so he turned him around. "Lay down, babe." He gently laid the smaller man on the thick, white rug and knelt between his legs. He stuck two fingers in the gaping hole and sucked the steely flesh into his mouth, paying close attention to the head. Zach gasped at the sensations and grabbed Shaun’s arm as his lover began to finger fuck him and suck his swollen cock.

"Come for me. I want you to come for me, Zach." Shaun crooned softly. He bent over and took the fiery cock in his mouth again and searched for the nub of flesh within the ass.

He didn’t think Zach would last long and just as he found it and gave a fierce suck and took the cock down his throat, Zach managed to gasp out, "Oh my god." and he came with several hot spurts down Shaun’s throat. He swallowed it all and looking like the proverbial cat, licked his lips and laid next to the gasping man. He drew him into his arms and Zach placed his head on the smooth chest and sighed in absolute contentment.

"I love you, Zach."

"Don’t wake me up, Shaun." Zach whispered.

Whatever response Shaun expected, it wasn’t that. "What?” 

"This has got to be a dream and I don’t want to wake up."

"It’s no dream. You’re in my arms, and while we’re lying on the bathroom floor, I think this is a bit of heaven on earth as well." Shaun said with a smile on his face.

"I love you, too."

They must have lain like that for at least 5 more minutes before Shaun prodded Zach up and finally turned on the shower taps. One quick glance out of the door to make sure Cody was still sleeping; Zach joined Shaun under the running water.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zach and Shaun had all of the new furniture picked out and on its way to the apartment, with same day delivery, Zach reached for his credit card at the checkout, but Shaun shot him down.

“I thought you were broke?” Zach asked suspiciously. Shaun quickly averted his eyes, bringing his hand up to rub his head nervously.

“I…I might have over exaggerated that part a little.” The older man said looking anywhere but at Zach.

“How little?”

“I…it…really doesn’t matter, I mean....”

Zach gave him a ‘do I look stupid to you look’, before Shaun caved.

“Fine, I just told you that so I could have a legitimate reason to stay in San Pedro as long as I did. Happy?”

“Yes.” Zach leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. It made Zach feel bubbly inside when Shaun admitted things like that. Zach still felt like he should pitch in some of the cost for the new stuff, Cody was mostly his responsibility…right?

Shaun shot him down again with a few placed sentences that made Zach’s knee’s weak and eye’s water. “Hey, let me take care of you and Cody for once. It’s an ‘us’ now, ‘you and me’, not just ‘you’ anymore. When you’re the huge artist I know you’re going to be, you can take care of us in the style we’re accustomed to. Ok.”

Once everything had been put together, away and in its correct place, Zach and Shaun gave Cody a tour of their new home.

“Is this where you do your drawing and stuff?” Cody asked when they showed him the office/work space. Cody looking interested in the new easels and paints Zach had bought.

“Yup, this is Shaun’s and my work room, so you have to ask if you can come in here, ok buddy. See those big things in the corner?” Referring to the easels, at Cody’s nod, Zach explained. “Those could fall down and hurt you and I don’t want you to get hurt. We can still draw together on my sketchbooks and stuff, ok.”

“Ok.” He replied, still looking at all the things in the room.

“Let’s go check out the other rooms, ok.” Shaun told Cody as he picked him up off the floor and swung him high in the air, causing the boy to laugh and squeal. Planting him back on the floor, they left the room and continued on. 

They reached the door on the left side at the end of the small hallway that led to the other bedrooms, after quickly stopping to show Cody where the bathroom was.

“Look Codes, you got your own room. How cool is that!” Zach said, bending down to meet Cody’s eyes.

“Cool!” Cody exclaimed. 

“Is that my bed?” The boy asked running over to the single bed with surf board sheets, in the corner of the room. 

“Yup, sure is.” Zach said standing up, pressing against Shaun’s side. “Do you like it?”

Cody nodded, then stopped and looked around the room for a minute. All his toys were in bins on one side of the room next to a small dresser, with a radio set on top. A tall dresser stood next to his closet where all his nicer clothes went, with games of all variety’s stacking the shelves. He looked like he was searching for something that wasn’t there. After a minute he looked at Zach quizzically.

“Where’s your bed Zach? I don’t see it.” Cody said. Zach looked at Shaun for a second before moving over to pick Cody up and set him on the bed.

 

“Well, I’m going to sleep in the other bedroom with Shaun, so you can have this room all to yourself, ok buddy.” Zach told him with a hug. 

“We won’t share a room anymore?” Zach shook his head ‘no’. Cody was so used to sharing a bedroom with his uncle; he didn’t think it would change when they moved to Valencia. Anytime Cody would have a bad dream it was ok, because Zach was always right there for him. He didn’t have to worry about the monsters. He wasn’t so sure about this new sleeping arrangement.

“What if I have a bad dream?” Cody asked eye’s wide with worry. 

“You can come and sleep with us anytime you have a bad dream or anything, anything at all.” Zach was quick to reply.

“Even if I just get lonely?” Cody looked back and forth between Zach and Shaun looking for his answer.

“Even if you just get lonely.” Zach confirmed. Cody smiled. Zach knew that not sleeping in the same room would be a challenge; it was all Cody ever knew. Ever since Cody was 2 years old when Jeanne decided she didn’t have enough space, (or patience) in her room for Cody and all the things a toddler needed. 

“Can I see your bedroom?” Cody asked.

“Of course, dude. Let’s go look at it.” Shaun said.

Shaun opened the door to Cody’s room and pointed to the door that was on the other side of the hallway, directly opposite of Cody’s. He walked over and opened the door.

“See, our room is right across the hall.” Shaun said. Zach and Cody got off the bed and walked over to where Shaun was holding the door to the master bedroom open. Shaun grabbed Zach around the waist and pulled the younger man to his side, while Cody explored their room.

Cody walked into the room and looked at his surroundings. A queen size bed with forest green sheets and duvet dominated the center of the room, the love set he remembered sleeping on at the foot. Two large armories were facing each other on opposite walls on each side of the room with the bed in the middle. Two nightstands were located on each side of the bed, both with a lamp and one with an alarm clock/radio/CD player. A small media console sat opposite the bed against the wall. A 54” TV and DVD player were all the electronics being held there. A wide closet was on the farthest wall from the door.

A door like opening in the corner of the room led to the master bathroom. A large bath sat enclosed in the wall on the right. A small door was placed in the corner where the toilet was held inside separated form the rest of the bathroom. A tall etched glass shower big enough for two, was straight on. A large counter with a built in sink and cabinets below, was opposite the bath. A closet just inside the door was used for towels and numerous bathroom necessities. 

Walking back out into the bedroom, Cody looked around the area.

“There’s only one bed.” Cody said just noticing, pointing to said bed. 

“I know, see me and Shaun, we like each other a lot. Kind of like a mommy and a daddy, you know?” Cody nodded. “And, since we like each other so much, we wanted to share a bed so we don’t get lonely, but don’t worry, if you get lonely, you can sleep with us anytime you want, remember?” Zach explained. Cody nodded again. 

“You’re like my daddy now right Zach?” Cody asked.

Zach was about to tell him no, and explain that he was the boy’s uncle for the hundredth time, but he stopped when Shaun touched his shoulder. “You are Zach…you are.” The older man said in a soft voice looking directly into Zach’s eyes. 

Zach thought of all things him and Cody and been through together, all the nights he’s stayed up with him when he’d had a bad dream. The times he took Cody to work with him so Jeanne could go out. Zach nodded and turned to Cody.

“Yeah, Codes. I’m like your daddy now.” His eye’s were pricking from the tears that were rapidly forming.

“Does that mean Shaun’s my daddy now too? Cause you like each other like a mommy and daddy, ‘cept I have two daddies since Jeanne went away.”

Zach was speechless. He looked at Shaun, a little nervous at what his reaction might be

Shaun looked as shocked as Zach felt. 

“Ahhh, well…umm” Zach trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

Cody started to look like he might cry, the silence making him afraid he’d said the wrong thing.

“He…he don’t have to be my daddy if….” 

“Oh, Codester.” Shaun bent down to look Cody in the eye. “I…would love to be your other daddy…if you want me to be.”

Cody just nodded and threw himself into Shaun arms hugging the man tightly.

“I didn’t even have one daddy, now I have TWO!” Cody told them excitedly.

“Yeah, two daddies…I’m a dad.” Shaun said, whispering the last part to him self, just to make sure it was real.

Zach had tears in his eyes. This was just to perfect. He had Shaun and Cody, he was going to school, and they were finally out of San Pedro, for good. He was living a dream.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Working and living together was not as hard as Zach originally thought it was going to be. It was easy for Zach to come home while Cody was taking a nap so he and Shaun could work on their own projects. Shaun was working on his latest novel, which was actually moving along quite nicely.

Zach’s school schedule was consolidated to the morning and early afternoons, so he could spend as much time as he could with Cody and Shaun in the late afternoon and evenings.

Zach’s scholarship allotted him money every month for living expenses, so a job outside of school was unnecessary. Given the area and level of comfort they lived in, Shaun carried the bulk of their expenses, but Zach pitched in where he could. Zach always cared for others around him before taking care of himself, it was second nature. After a few weeks, Shaun finally convinced him not to worry about anything but his school work, Cody and himself. Zach told Shaun he’d worry about him as well, Shaun said that was ok too. They made for a nice balance. 

Cody wasn't going to start school until the next fall, so with Shaun working from home; Cody wasn’t put in daycare for half the day while Zach’s at school. They had been living in Valencia for about 3 months since Jeanne left for Portland.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shaun’s POV

 

Lying here in bed I think back to earlier today…

_“I can’t decide if you standing around in only your boxers are having negative or positive affect on my creative process.” I state from my position on the sofa._

__

__

I can’t help but look over and see Zach, once again, bending down to reach his paints. He has his canvas stand turned around to get a better light contrast, so his back (and ass) are facing my direction. All that smooth tan skin is just begging to be caressed.

“Well, no one told you to stare at my ass.” He say’s cheekily, looking over his shoulder, winking at me.

_I shake my head and go back to my work._

The flushing of the toilet brings me back to the present. I watch him walk out of the bathroom, across the room and over to the laundry basket. He slides his boxers down over that delicious ass. He walks over to the bed; lift’s the sheets and slides in. Lying down on his side, he props his head on his hand and stares over at me. 

He scoots over to me curling up against my side. I bend my arm over his shoulders, savoring the glide of perfectly smooth skin. I rub the back of his neck, involuntarily tracing the tattoo I know is at the base.

“Did you want something?” I ask him with a small smile playing on my lips. I know exactly what he wants.

He just nods and moves up to plant a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Placing small kisses over my face, he finally reaches my lips. Sucking on my lower lip, he gives it a small bite before sticking his tongue in my mouth. I feel his hard-on rubbing against my thigh as he gyrates against me. I take the hand that’s splayed across my chest rubbing at my nipple and slide it down my stomach to my aching cock.

He runs his fingers up and down my dick before taking it in his palm, giving it some long slow strokes, thumbing my leaking slit. Alternating between stroking me and massaging my balls, he starts kissing up my neck to my ear, sucking on the lobe for a second.

Before I know it he swings one leg over my hips and sits down right on my cock. My dick is in heaven lying right between those perfectly rounded, smooth, tight globes that are his ass. He leans down and trails kisses up and down my throat and upper chest, licking and biting at my skin. He rubs his dick against my stomach generating some much needed friction, rocking his hips in a back and forth motion. 

I reach down and grab his ass with both hand’s and grind up against him, pushing my cock into the crevice of his ass, my shaft rubbing back and forth over his tight, pink hole. Moving his kisses back to my lips, he moans into my mouth, and rubs himself harder, never easing up from the delicious torture his mouth is causing.

I slowly start to move my body into a sitting position until he’s sitting in my lap, his ass against my dick. Breaking the kiss, I lean over to the bedside dresser, grabbing the lube and a condom out of the top drawer. 

Skin flushed, lips swollen and eyes glazed, he moves back to sit between my legs, propping his ass up on my thighs so I can prepare him. I pop open the top of the lube bottle and squeeze a generous amount onto my fingers. I lower my hand to his hole, while looking directly into his dark green eyes. I circle his hole for a minute before plunging my index finger into that tight, warm heat.

“Mmmmm.” Zach hums.

“Feel good?” I ask my voice deep with desire.

“You know it does….ahhh.” He says. I move the digit slowly until there’s no resistance. He moans and rolls his head onto one shoulder, licking his lips, as I add a second finger and start massaging his prostate. Maintaining eye contact, I rotate and scissor my fingers, stretching him.

Amongst gasps and moans of pleasure I ease a third finger into his gaping hole, making sure he is sufficiently loose. 

Zach starts pushing back on my fingers as I move them in and out of his hole. Watching him fucking himself on my fingers almost pushes me over the edge of ecstasy. With a groan of protest from Zach, I pull my fingers out of him and grab the condom, slipping it over my dick with practiced ease. I reach for the lube again, pouring some onto my already slick fingers; I apply the slippery liquid to my ‘harder than a rock’ dick. 

Zach moves off my lap and crawls onto his hands and knees, to the middle of the bed, his legs splayed apart, his head resting on his arms, watching me upside down through lust/love filled eyes. I move up behind him and swirl my cock head around his hole with one hand, watching the flesh contract and release in time with his heavy breathing, caressing his thigh with my other hand.

“Come on, Shaun. I need you now.” He’s gripping the sheets in frustration and wriggling hips trying to entice me. It’s working.

“Ok, baby, ok.” I can’t wait any longer myself, or this all might be over before it even gets started. Then I would have one pissed off lover.

“Mmmmm.” Zach groans as I finally take pity on him (and myself) and guide my cock into his glistening hole. I push until I get past that first ring of muscle, then all the way to the root.

“Oh, yeah. God you’re tight.” I gasp. The tight heat surrounding my dick is incredible. The scent of Zach and sex fills my senses and pushes my desire into overdrive.

With some fantastic self control, I wait until Zach starts to push back onto my cock before I move inside him. Our sweat slicked bodies move against each other with ease. Reaching around his hips, I take a handful of his dick and stroke his hardness in time with my thrusts.

I lean over his body, my chest against his back, rubbing my nipples against the damp skin. I lace our fingers together pressing our palms to the mattress, constantly thrusting into his body, rhythmically hitting his prostate with each push of my dick. The tight muscles of his ass are massaging and gripping my dick like no other. 

He turns his head to the side and I lean in to catch his lips in a burning kiss.

“Nnngggghhh…Sh…oh, fuck.” Zach pants.

“Yeah.” I only grunt in response.

The first time we had sex, the night he came to the house, kicking and pounding on the door, I knew he wanted this just as much as I did. The way we fit together inside and out is amazing. It was almost like we were made for each other, all sappiness aside. I can hit his prostate with just the natural position of my dick inside him. The slight difference in our height makes it prefect for me to keep my balance while were fucking. I can feel the grazing of his prostate with every pass of my cock, that wet, spongy culmination of nerve’s sending sparks through his body.

Two position changes and what seems like years later, but really only about 25 minutes, we come together. Zach only seconds before me, in a mix of moans, groans, and barely held back screams of passion. Bright color’s flash behind my eyes as I cum into my boyfriend’s ass. 

“I never knew it could be like that, you know.” Zach tells me after the post orgasm haze is slowly dissipating. 

He’s pressed up against my side once more, but now more relaxed, his head resting on my shoulder. I run my hand up and down his back savoring the sensation of the cooling skin. I can’t even count the number of time’s we’ve had sex by now. It still blow’s his mind every now and then that sex can be that good when you’re with the right person.

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
